


Irma

by winters_girl17



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: With Irma blowing up overnight, quiet literally, Sebastian begs Anna to go inland to her parents ahead of the storm.





	Irma

**Author's Note:**

> Texans and Cajuns, my heart and prayers are with you. Good luck and Godspeed. My fellow peeps on the Southeastern coast, keep an eye to the skies. *PSA: if you live in a hurricane prone area, please heed all warnings. If they advise evacuations, leave. It is not worth your life.* 
> 
> *Side note: As of right now 1am on 8/29/17, Irma doesn't exist. It's just potential cyclone 10, churning off South Carolina. Tropical Storm Harvey is still over open ocean marching towards the Texas/Louisiana border.*

_Just out of the National Weather Service, this area of low pressure we’ve been watching has grown into our tenth named storm of this hurricane season. This is on the heels of Hurricane Harvey, a category four storm that’s been dumping catastrophic flooding to southeastern Texas. Being named, Irma, this newest named storm is forecasted to strengthen and hit the North Carolina coast near the port city of Wilmington. We could be looking, potentially, another scenario like we saw with Hurricane Matthew, that hit this area last October._

            “Anna, I really wish you’d leave.” Sebastian said with a sigh.

            “Sebastian, this storm just got named.” Anna said with a snort. “There’s nothing to worry about. By the time it gets here, it’ll just be some rain. Which we badly need.” She added.

            “I’ve seen the news.” He said with a sigh.

            “I _promise_ you, this will be nothing like Harvey.” Anna said with a light laugh. “It probably won’t even be like Matthew.” She added.

            This wasn’t the conversation Sebastian wanted to have with his girlfriend of six months. In the two months since she’d left his New York apartment, she’d came back to work, both as a professor and Lady Seahawk soccer coach. Her and Sebastian had decided to start talking about apartments for the pair of them to look at after the end of the season. The couple was supposed to be talking about apartments in Washington DC, instead he was pleading with her to leave her beloved coast due to a storm. He had been watching the news, even though she didn’t live in Texas, he was concerned. A few times Hurricane Matthew had been referenced and he did some research. He was concerned to find out that her area of Wilmington had gotten 16 inches of rain and the Cape Fear River had swelled past flood stage.

            Now, it seemed, tropical weather was coming for a visit. Anna was planning on going about business as normal with her classes and coaching schedule until something else changed. If Irma strengthened it would be the first hurricane to hit the Atlantic coast all season and the first storm since Matthew. While Matthew was a nasty storm for the city, it didn’t compare to what happened in the eastern part of the state away from the coast. However, she wasn’t going to mention what happened to cities like Lumberton, who nearly a year later were _still_ cleaning up. And she _certainly_ wasn’t going to tell Sebastian that Matthew is what caused her to have to get a roommate in the first place.

            She didn’t intend for almost a year later to still be living with someone. Matthew wasn’t supposed to be much to worry about, so Anna was prepared to ride out the ‘rain’. So, the day before the storm arrived, as the college was ordering a mandatory evacuation and closing; Anna was closing the storm shutters on her Kure Beach condo. She was all ready to ride out the storm when she saw on the weather channel that the beach was going to take a direct hit from the category one storm. She made the last-minute decision to go to one of the shelters in Wilmington. And it was a good thing too, when the rains had stopped, the dunes outside her ocean front condo were gone and there was severe damage to her condo itself, even though it was on the third story. She could get out of her lease and had intended on renewing it once the condo was finished but over her time in New York, Sebastian had convinced her to move to Washington DC and start a life with him and begin a coaching career at Georgetown University.

            “Promise me you’ll be safe.” Sebastian said with a sigh once again. It was the third time he’d made her promise to be safe.

            “Sebastian, I _promise_ you I’ll be safe.” Anna said with a light laugh. “Except for going to Georgetown, I’ve lived in North Carolina my whole life. We know how to ride out hurricanes.” She added.

            “Texans do too, I’m sure.” He mumbled quietly.

            “We’ve had more landfalls than they have.” Anna said with a laugh. “How about this, _if_ this develops into something, I’ll check in with you. I’ll have to check in with my parents anyway. But I’ll check in with you as long as I have power.” She added.

            “Alright.” He said quietly. “I just wish you’d leave.” He added.

            “Sweetheart, I’ll be just fine.” Anna said with a soft smile. “I have to go to bed though. I’ve got an early class and practice tomorrow. I love you.” She added.

            “I love you too, doll.” Sebastian said with one last sigh.

            The lovers disconnected and Anna decided to call it a night. She went about her nightly routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth and changing into her infamous piece of clothing that Sebastian liked so much. She cut on her Bluetooth speaker and her bedtime playlist from the app that she only used at night. Her phone was switched to get any weather alerts as she always did when there was an area of concern in the Atlantic. She sent her customary _good night_ text to both her mother and Sebastian, even though they had just hung up from each other. Both responded with their own _good night. I love you._ And Anna quickly drifted into a peaceful sleep. Sometime in the night, her phone lit up and started blaring. A groan left Anna’s lips and she lifted her phone into her hands.

            _The national weather service in Wilmington has issued a hurricane warning for Coastal Horry County in South Carolina, Coastal and Inland Brunswick County, Coastal and Inland New Hanover County, Coastal and Inland Pender County, Coastal Onslow County in North Carolina. Cities impacted are North Myrtle Beach, Conway, Myrtle Beach in South Carolina. Southport, Shallotte, Wilmington, Hampstead, Jacksonville in North Carolina. Hurricane conditions are expected in the next 48 hours in the warned areas. Stay tuned to the national weather service or the Weather Channel for further updates._

            “Well, that blew up fast.” Anna mumbled. And before she could put down her phone, the device went off again.

            _From the University of North Carolina-Wilmington: The campus will be closing at 2 pm tomorrow, Tuesday, August 29, 2017 ahead of Hurricane Irma. All activities are cancelled._

            “Well then.” She mumbled putting the device down.

            Anna’s head hit the pillow inside the Wilmington house just a mere 8 miles from Wrightsville Beach. As she was sleeping once again, off the coast of Georgia the _now_ Hurricane Irma was on its way to strengthen to a category two hurricane. By the time Anna woke up the next morning to get ready for the short day she flipped on the television to watch the news.

            “A cat 2, seriously.” She said munching on her Eggo waffles.  “Damn, that pressure is dropping too. Not good. Not good.” She added. Just then her phone dinged.

            _A category two hurricane. And you’re under a hurricane warning. You need to leave the city._

            “Dammit Sebastian.” Anna mumbled to herself.

            _And, you should be sleeping. Its 1 am where you are. And, it’ll have to get stronger before I decide to leave the city._

_No, you need to leave now. It’s not going to be safe for you._

_Sebastian, I love you. I really do, but you’re worrying for nothing. We, North Carolinians, will be just fine. We’ve weathered far worse. Besides, they haven’t closed campus yet._ A sigh left Anna’s lips as she thought. It wasn’t totally a lie. As of right this moment, campus was open; it didn’t close until 2 pm.

            “I’m going to have to pay attention to this.” She mumbled to herself.

            Anna finished eating her breakfast and finished getting ready for the day. Once she was ready, she hopped in her car and started off to the campus. She had more important matters to attend to. Her first two classes went off without a hitch. And her planning period hit at 11 am. She took that hour to have another cup of coffee and grade a few pop quizzes from her previous class. Anna took a quick moment, shortly before her final class of the day to check the latest update for Irma. Hurricane Irma was bordering on a category three storm with wind speeds of 120 mph. Just ten more miles per hour wind speeds would make it a lower end category four storm.

            “Alright. Alright, guys. Settle down.” I said out loud to my class. As my phone lit up once again but I didn’t look at it.

            _It’s a category three now and expected to increase further. Babe, please, go inland. If not for yourself, please do it for me._

            “Now, who can tell me who Culper was?” I asked looking around. “Anyone?” I added.

            “Ok, guys. What’s my rule about cell phones?” I groaned.

            “It’s an alert from the school.” One of my students said at the same time my Fitbit signaled I had a text.

_From the University of North Carolina-Wilmington: A mandatory evacuation has been issue for campus. We are asking all professors to release their students and campus will be closed at four pm. All students and staff are required to be off campus until further notice by four pm. Campus will be closed until further notice._

            “Alright guys.” I said with a sigh. “You’ve all gotten the notice. Be off campus by four. If you’re interested, my notes will be up on Blackboard. Now go, fly be free.” I added shooing them. She drove home and barely got in the door when her phone went off.

            _Pollyanna, call me._

            Anna groaned but picked up her phone and called her worry worting boyfriend. “Sebastian.” She started.

            “You need to leave the fucking city.” Sebastian growled.

            “Did you just growl at me?” Anna laughed. “And call me by my full first name, seriously.” She added.

            “Go to your parents, please.” Sebastian begged.

            Anna groaned not wanting to really leave, but knew the only way Sebastian would quiet down would be to go inland. Another groan left the brunettes lips as she walked to her closet and pulled out her go bag and a small suitcase.

            “Anna?” Sebastian questioned. “Are you there, babe?” He asked.

            “Sorry.” Anna said quickly stuffing some clothes in her bag.

            She fired off a quick text to her mother. _Coming home while the storm passes through. Campus is closed until further notice, dunno how long I’ll be here._

_Ok, sweetie. Be careful. You know your dad will want you to call when you get to Raleigh._

_Will do. Thanks mom._

“I was texting my mom.” Anna said stuffing her laptop into its bag.

            “Are you going to their house?” Sebastian asked.

            “Yes.” She said with a sigh. “If it’ll give you a piece of mind, then I’m going inland.” She added.

            “Thank God.” Sebastian said quickly. “I just don’t want nothing to happen to you.” He added.

            “It’s overkill, but I’ll do it for you.” She said softly. “I’m going to get on the road. I’ll text you once I get to their house. I love you.” She added as a loud clap of thunder sounded through the city.

            “I love you too. Drive safe.” Sebastian said before hanging up.

_Two days later_

_We’re reporting live from Wilmington, North Carolina and as the sun comes up we’re getting a first look at the damage left behind from Hurricane Irma, the category 4 storm that came ashore last night. We’re on the north side of the city and can tell you that the downtown area is underwater, from where storm surge entered the Cape Fear River. We’re also getting reports that Wrightsville Beach and the Monkey Junction area of Wilmington has sustained massive damage from where the storm came ashore. Several homes were damaged and sadly we’re already getting our first reports of fatalities._

            “Holy hell.” Anna said watching television as photos and video were being shown of her beloved port city. The river and ocean, it seemed, had come to her area of the city.

            “Glad the boy of yours made you leave.” Anna’s mother said looking at her daughter.

            “It wasn’t supposed to be that bad.” Anna mumbled.

            Her phone dinged and signaled a text from Sebastian. _Thank you for listening to me. I love you dearly, but you’re stubborn as hell. But the most important thing is your safe. Whatever you need, let me know._

            Anna thought for a moment then typed out a reply. _I would love to see my incredibly sexy boyfriend._

_I can do that. But seriously, whatever you need. I know you’re not back in the city yet, but whatever you need._

_Thanks Sebastian and if I need something I’ll let you know. And thank you for convincing me to leave._


End file.
